


Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Day Off, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, THEY ARE ACTUALLY MARRIED, domestic love, evn tho they’re young, hanzo wears makeup, mchanzo is forever an old married couple, pharmercy is just dating noe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: song fic: some mchanzo for the soul I’ve just wanted some good fluff for these two love birds. Maybe I might make a Christmas chapter for this or make a series for Mchanzo idk??





	Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> the song will be linked in the end notes so I mean you could look there then come back up and read.

It was a chilly morning at Watchpoint at this point if the year. Fall had come and gone,just like the way Overwatch agents had to be put back to work. It was already two weeks after the agents Thanksgiving break and everyone just wanted a day off. So they’re ere granted with one.

 

When Mcree awoke his arm was numb from having it under Hanzo’s head. The gentle giant was careful not to wake his beautiful husband when moving his arm so there wouldn’t be pins and needles.

“Jesse? What? Where are you going?”

Even though he was careful the southerner woke his lover up and heard a bit of worry in his voice.

“I’m not going anywhere, sugar pie, just a little numbness, that’s all.”

 

“Okay then,just don’t leave please I’m sore from work and I’m just feeling good and I need you here baby.”  
Hanzo hasn’t been feeling good almost at all during their working hours since the lovebirds were sent on different missions.

“I won’t honeybun.”

The southerner’s voice soothed the archer’s migraine just a little bit.

 

When they fell back asleep an hour passed and it was Hanzo who was first to wake. When he woke up his lovers arms were all around him and their legs were entangled in each other. 

One of Hanzo’s favorite things to wake up to was Jesse being super possessive and all snuggly. Sometimes he thinks of Jesse as a big cuddly and soft teddy bear he had all to himself.

When he turned over to face his teddy bear he was snoring very lightly and his cheeks rosy. It was probably because he turned up to heat to help with Hanzo not feeling well knowing he gets cold so easily. What a perfect man am I right??

Suddenly an alarm clock started ringing and Jesse woke up in startle with his arms around Hanxo becoming tighter. 

“Sweetie don’t worry it’s just the alarm clock. Everything is okay.”  
Hanzo tried calming his spouse down with words but that didn’t seem to work so he took maters into his own hands and kissed his lover’s lips to shut him up.

“There now will you listen to me?”  
Hanzo teases slightly 

“In fact I will, what’s the matter sweet thing?”  
Jesse teased just as much back.

 

“Well as you can see our alarm went off so we should get up.”  
Hanzo said 

The teddy bear didn’t like having to get up and out of bed even if he got to spend the day with his remarkable husband.

“Well we could stay in and cuddle like old times?”  
Jesse was really hoping Hanzo would agree

“I mean I’m hungry but, okay we can cuddle”  
Hanzo was hungry but he loved Jesse more than food to be totally honest.

 

Once they got settled Jesse wrapped his arms around the archer so he tucked his head into he cowboy’s chest and could smell his husbands signature scent know as “modern cowboy” it was a mix of campfire wood, cologne( the good kind), and gun powder.  
Hanzo adored his partner and respected him on all levels possible. To be able to love and to live made Hanzo get this warm and fuzzy feeling inside which signaled he was doing something thing right for once.

Right when the lovers got comfortable a knock at their door sounded and that signaled breakfast was ready. 

“Sugar, you did say you were hungry right?”  
The younger man asked his husband.

“I did didn’t I?”  
Hanzo replied in a joking manner.

When they headed downstairs to the kitchen they shared with their comrades Mercy greeted them with questioning looks but just smiled them off trying not to be caught in the act and quickly retreating to her girlfriend. 

Suddenly Phara spoke out above the voices of her teammates.

“So Hanzo what happen to your perfect lashes and flawless brows?”

Of course she didn’t mean anything rude by the question just she was curious and so was everyone else after her PSA.

“Um well you see I was busy?”  
Hanzo became the color of Mcree’s signature red cape thing and everyone’s eyes were on them.

Mercy then spoke out

“Hanzo! Ah I’m so sorry about Fareeha here,it’s the morning she doesn’t think right!”  
Mercy became embarrassed herself having been in Phara’s lap when she said that.

“Well hun I love you with or without makeup,you’re always looking beautiful.”  
Mcree said so Hanzo wouldn’t become more embarrassed than he was even if it was possible.

Apparently everyone heard what Mcree said and they all awed at their “old married couple” feeling.

“I’m sorry Hanzo I didn’t want that sounding rude I should’ve thought before I said anything”  
Now Phara felt bad but Hanzo could definitely forgive soemthing small like that.

“Oh no it’s okay. Just surprised me a bit not many people know or notice I wear makeup. So don’t worry about it”  
He nervously laughed it off but after that everyone’s eyes and voices went back to themselves and what they were doing.

“Well that was wild.”  
Jesse wasn’t much of a help in situations like that.

“I’m just gonna make some toast and bring it to the room. You have a special request babe?”  
But Mcree was good at making his lover feel better and filling is tummy.

“Uh yeah can I get tea? My throat is a little dry.”

“Of course baby”  
In the eyes of Jesse pet names gave him more life than Mercy resurrections.

When he was all done with that he returned to the shared room and the two ate in peace. When they finished they went back to cuddling and just loving in general.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/R2LQdh42neg 
> 
> Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby-by Cigarettes After Sex


End file.
